Chat-rooms
Located upon the bottom left corner of the screen is an icon picturing a speech bubble. Upon pressing it, the icon will expand into a text box with the following tabs: Region, Guild, Battle, and Team. These respective tabs put Player in different Chat-rooms where they can interact with other Players. An alert that there is activity in chat. Note: Region only appear if your are guildless. Guild appears if your in a guild. Battle appear once you have enganged in a battle and team appears only during brawl and disappears once it ends. The uses of each Chat-room is as follows: Global: Primarily used to announce periodically the Legendary/Unreal Equipment and/or Mutations that Players have obtained. Will show when players reach level 20. Seen under region but are not bound to rooms and therefore can be seen by all. Will also show cosmetics from events if the hide announcement option isn't active. Region: This Chat-room can also be used to promote one's Guild, ask to join a Guild, or talk to other users in general. Note: There are multiple Chat-rooms one can join in Region, each holding a maximum of 40 users. To join a different room, click on the icon picturing a door on the upper right of the text box. Guild: Used to chat with Guildies, this Chat-room is only available to those who have membership in a Guild. It is encouraged for newer players to ask their more experienced Guildies any questions they might have on this Chat-room as they might obtain false or malicious advice on other Chat-rooms, such as Region. Note: As both Friend and Whisper Systems haven't been implemented into Rise of Champions yet, it is highly recommended for friends to join the same Guild. This way, they can utilize the Guild Chat-room to communicate with one another. Battle: Primarily used to record the Single/Arena Matches of the Player, this Chat-room can also be used by social Players to chat with other Players whilst battling. Note: To Chat with other Players whilst battling, simply type in the Battle Chat-room. Many newer Players do not know that this option exists. Team: Primarily used to communicate with your team during Brawl or Guild Warfare, this Chat-room may increase your chances of winning by sharing or obtaining strategies from your team. Note: The transparency feature is useful during both Brawl and Guild Warfare to play and communicate with your team at the same time. To use the transparency feature, click the icon picturing a circle on the upper right of the text box. Tippy Tips: * By adding the cumulative amount of Players in Regional Chat-rooms, the total number of Players currently playing can be calculated. * By typing "/list" in Regional Chat-rooms, the names of all the Players currently in the room will be listed. This is useful for stalking purposes. * By typing "/check" in Guild Chat-rooms, the names of all the Guildies currently online will be listed. This is useful for bothering Guildies. Category:Mechanics Category:Interface